webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Pets/B
Pets that begin with the letter B: Baby Penguin - Take one look at this soft and fuzzy gray Baby Penguin and you're sure to fall head over heels. From the Baby Penguin's flappy flippers to its cuddly tummy and sweet smile, this little friend is simply adorable. Baby Penguins are full of energy and just love to play - especially with someone like you! Basset Hound - Known for their strong sense of smell, this hound is sure to sniff out all the love you have to give it. This little doggie loves to nibble on kibble – Kibble Kabobs that is. As hounds go, this Basset is the best! Bat - Which pet is all that? Just ask anyone - it's the Bat! This pet loves to fly around Webkinz World visiting friends, playing games, and enjoying a cup or two of Freaky Fruit Frappe! Beagle - Trust this playful pup to sniff out a ton of fun things to do in Webkinz World! From playing games in the Arcade to visiting friends, the Beagle LOVES to be busy. At the end of a long day of excitement, nothing makes this dog happier than curling up with a good friend…and some Beagle Bagel Bits! Beaver - Few pets make a better buddy than a Beaver. The Beaver braves even the coldest climates as he uses his talented tail and teeth to work wood into cool creations like its Beaver Lodge Bed. Share a Barkberry Smoothie with this busy Beaver. Bengal Tiger - Earn your stripes when you adopt the majestic Bengal Tiger! This fantastic feline is the perfect pet for a ferociously fun friendship! Be on the prowl for Gaur Garbour to feed their hunger and watch them take a nice long nap in their Rock Ledge Bed! Berry Cheeky Monkey - The fun and friendly Berry Cheeky Monkey is here and ready to explore! Hop into their wacky and wonderful Banana Buggy to zoom wherever you want to go! Don’t want to halt your madcap adventures for a snack? Grab a Very Berry Ice Pop to go and you won’t have to! Black & White Cat - This cool cat is sure to be your new best friend! Black and white cats love to play games and learn new things. They especially like to chow down on catnip chips and dip. Know what this kitty likes best of all? Hanging out with you! Black & White Cheeky Dog - What’s black and white and has the puffiest cheeks in Webkinz World? If you guessed the Black and White Cheeky Dog, you’re right! This cool canine is truly unique. Black and White Cheeky Dogs love to hang out in the Clubhouse, visit the Arcade and decorate their room...and of course, just play with you! Black Bear - From the green forests of Webkinz World to your bedroom, this is one honey of a pet. While they may look formidable, our bears are really gentle giants! Especially if there's a honey roast or two in the fridge! Black Cat - Although they look a little bit spooky, Black Cats are just as friendly as our other cool kitties. Black Cats do enjoy Halloween, however, and have been known to play a prank or two, all in good fun. If you’re looking for a playful pet, pick up a Black Cat! Black Cocker Spaniel - Enjoy some relaxation with the sweet Black Cocker Spaniel! A hard worker during the day, they love treating themselves in the evening–like with a nice break in their Comfy Classic Recliner! At snack time make sure you feed them their sweet Black Licorice Sorbet! Black Friesian -This gentle horse is mysterious and beautiful. If you’re looking for a kind friend to share stories and secrets with, this horse is the perfect pal. Black Friesians also love to cook and really like learning all there is to know about Webkinz World. Black Lab - Three words that would best describe the black lab are loyal, friendly, and fun! Black labs are excellent swimmers, so they love spending an afternoon in the pool, but they're happiest when they are just having a good time with you! Black Panther - Marvelously mysterious and intriguingly interesting, the Black Panther is an absolutely amazing friend! Black Panthers are worldly - they love to travel - but they love spending time at home, too! If you're looking for a friend who is a good listener and is always up for an adventure, look no further than the Black Panther. Black Poodle - There’s something so chic about this fluffy, puffy Poodle! If you’ve ever met a Poodle before, you know that they’re all about style, fashion and having a ton of friends! If you’re looking for a pet that is guaranteed to be the life of any party, this curly-coated cutie is the darling dog for you! IMage:Blonde Labrador.png Blonde Labrador - Never fear, the Blonde Labrador is here! This calm, confident pet makes sure to keep everyone safe, especially as they scan the crowd from their Lake Lifeguard Chair! But when they’re not on duty, you’re sure to find them enjoying a delicious serving of Golden Fish & Chips! Bloodhound Pup - You’ll want to track down a Bloodhound Pup to add to your family of Webkinz pets! This superb sleuth loves to search for clues by driving around in their P.I. Pickup! After a long day of solving mysteries, your Bloodhound Pup will want to sniff out a nice snack, like their very own P.I. Pie! Blossom Fish - There's plenty of fish in the sea, but none quite as colorful as the fabulous Blossom Fish! Just treat your pet to some W-Shop gifts, and a true friendship is sure to blossom. Brilliant, bright and bubbly, the Blossom Fish is the perfect underwater pal! Blue Avenue Kitten - The divine Blue Avenue Kitten simply adores classic style! Try to catch up with them as they zoom around the city streets in their ravishing Avenue Blue Coupe Car, the pinnacle of fashionable design! While you're along for the ride, have a taste of a delicious candy treat, too -- the Jeweled Lollipop! Your high-class kitty will love your company! Blue Avenue Pomeranian.png - Meet the ultimate lapdog of luxury, the Blue Avenue Pomeranian! Native to the high street of the big city, this posh pooch adores to shop for their gorgeous home - especially when they find pieces like the lush Uptown Lounge, their favorite place to relax! And when it's time for a special treat, they'll only settle for the best, a glamorous White Diamond Cupcake! Blue Bay Dolphin - The Blue Bay Dolphin is one marvelous mammal! This playful pet needs their sleep after a day filled with fun and frolic, so give them a nap in their very own Brilliant Blue Bed! Once they wake up, they’ll want a snack, so give them a sip of some delicious Sparkling Blueberry Tea Blue Googles - Bouncy, bubbly and a ton of fun - meet the Blue Googles! With a winning personality and a passion for adventure, there's no telling what crazy capers you'll have with the Blue Googles by your side. Blue Tang - The Blue Tang is one fabulous fish that you just can’t forget! After a long day of swimming under the sea, this colorful creature likes to relax on their amazing Octopus Couch! And at snack time, their favorite thing to nibble on is a delicious Algae Apple Pie! Blue Whale - No pet knows how to be a friend quite like a whale! This gentle giant will get along well with any Webkinz, no matter how big or small. You're sure to have a ton of fun with your true blue pal! Blufadoodle - Have you ever heard of a Blufadoodle? This unique bird is truly a sight to behold! With multicolored wings, a shimmery purple tummy and matching grape-colored feet, it really stands out in a crowd. The super-social Blufadoodle loves hanging out with other Webkinz and keeping up with what's going on in Webkinz World. Blushing Fawn - The Blushing Fawn is adorably demure! They prefer to avoid crowds and instead relax in their secluded Pretty Pink Pasture! To perk them up, serve them up their very own sweet snack: some Lily Lollis! Boston Terrier - There isn't a happier hound around than the Boston Terrier! This cute companion loves to play, so treat it to exciting activities everyday! It's a divine canine that will make a loyal friend for sure and its unforgettable personality is something you'll adore! Bottlenose Dolphin - This dashing Dolphin is guaranteed to make a big splash with everyone in Webkinz World! Dolphins are intelligent, creative, and very, very friendly. If you want to make this cheerful chum's smile grow even larger, pick up some Hot Herring Hermits Cookies! Brilliant Tortoise - You'll be tickled to add this terrific tortoise to your family of pets! They really like to shell out for the latest looks, so make sure you store away their favorite fashions inside a Sleek Sequin Vanity! And when they get hungry, they'll really enjoy the sweet taste of a Slow Cooked Lava Cake! Brilliant Pegasus - Love sparkles, sequins and sass? Meet the Brilliant Pegasus! This sweetfaced pet is a master of the skies, especially when they're piloting their adorable Sparkling Air Balloon! And when they're busy flitting to and fro, your best chance at getting their attention is with a handful of sugary Glitzy Jelly Beans, of course! Brown Arabian - The Brown Arabian is a sight to behold - with a flowing mane, long legs and gentle eyes, this horse is truly stunning. Brown Arabian horses are known for their high intelligence, so you might want to take this pony to Quizzy's to answer some questions. Whatever your plans are, the Brown Arabian horse is happy to tag along! Brown Cow - How now, Brown Cow? This brilliant bovine will be totally terrific when you adopt it into your happy family! Brown Cows are gentle, honest friends who really like to be part of a big family. When your sweet Brown Cow gets thirsty, be sure to pick up a Brown Cow Float! Brown Dog - Looking to fetch a faithful new friend? The Brown Dog is the pal for you! If you love dogs, this pooch is perfect. The Brown Dog is playful, friendly and has the most fun just hanging out with you. It’s official – Brown Dogs are awesome! Bubblegumasaurus - There's no sweeter pet than the bubbly Bubblegumasaurus! This dinosaur is the color of poppin' pink bubblegum and has a totally delightful personality! This darling dino makes the perfect pet! If you're looking for a friend who will stick by you forever, the Bubblegumasaurus is the pal for you! Bull Dog - While the bull dog might look a little tough, there’s nothing rough about this friendly pup. The bull dog has a big heart, and a great sense of humor. Tell this little doggy a couple of jokes, and you’ll be fast friends. Of course, having a plate of Bull Dog Bangers & Mash handy doesn’t hurt, either! Bull Frog - This big bullfrog has left the pond for good and is looking for a new home! If you like a pet that is always up for a good time, likes to hop around, and loves to eat, look no further! This big, bouncy bullfrog is the perfect pal! With floppy flippers and a winning personality, this frog is fantastically fun! Bullmastiff Puppy - If you’re searching for a loyal friend, look no further than the bold Bullmastiff Puppy! When you come home, they’ll love to wait for you at their Ornate English Garden Gate. Reward their loyalty with their favorite meal: some Bubble and Squeak Pie! Bumblebee - The Webkinz Bumblebee is one pet that’s surrounded by a lot of buzz! Treat them like a queen with the latest fashions, which you can keep stored away in their Honeycomb Closet! When they get hungry, don’t let them drone on about it–feed them a deliciously-sweet Honey Smoothie! B.